Vengance
by ChocolateCookie8
Summary: When Kagome finally meets the rest of Inuyasha's family, things go terribly wrong. Someone got Kagome, and now Inuyasha is searing with anger and feeling the need of revenge on avenging his mate, Kagome. But as Inuyasha digs deeper in, he gets stuck. Going back to the village looking for help, he discovers something that he never would have thought to ever see again.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup guys. So, heres my newest story. Hope you read the summary, seems suspesous eh? I thought of it, and I plan on completing it till the end. Review, and, ENJOY!**

**Disclamier:I do not own any of the characters except my own. **

Kagome was jumping around with glee. _"Finally," _She thought. _"Finally going to meet his family." _Inuyasha glanced into Kagomes hut in which she was changing in. "You ready to go?" His eyes widen as he watched she bounced all around the place, only in under wear. "Lemme get my clothes on." She giggled. Then blushed.

Even though they've seen each other naked plenty of times, it was still embarrsing. She covered her chest. "I'll be out in five.." She cleared out her throat. "Keh" He backed out awkwardly.

Kagome quickly threw on her bra and clothes. She walked out the hut and smiled at Inuyasha's face when he had turned around. He faced foward and held his arms out behind him.

Kagome jumped onto his back and they took off.

* * *

Kagome was all snuggled against his back when she felt him stop. Looking up, she saw the most beautiful landscape. "Whoa.." Her mouth gaped open and Inuyasah smirked.

Then she saw a big hut. Out the hut came a little girl, with Inuyasha's ears except black. Her hair flowing behind her and it was jet black too.

'Who's that?" Kagome asked. "Well, It's my little sister." She looked at the little girl and smiled.

**I'm sorry it had to be short but I had to get off. Didn't want to, but was forced. Next chapter is a contiueing one.**


	2. Chapter 2-Oh no

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters except for my own. **

**This chapter is just a continuous of the previous one. I can't exactly edit it when it doesn't want to be edited. Lol. Anyways, enjoy the rest of the chapter (I'm still gonna call it chapter 2)**

Kagome got off of Inuyasha's back and walked up to the little girl. She squatted and smiled warmly at her.

She was wearing a swift blue dress with a bow tied around her waist. Another bow was tied to the top of her head, used as a head band and it matched the dress. It looked like something from her time era.

"What's your name?" "Katsumi." The little girl answered proudly. "Well Katsumi, I'm Kagome." The little girl held out her hand for Kagome to shake, but instead Kagome hugged her, surprising her.

"How old are you?" Kagome asked softly. "Four," Katsumi giggled and ran back home, shouting "Inuyasha's home and he brought a girly friend!"

Another girl popped her head out the door looking around, and then stepped out. She looked roughly around the age of fifteen.

She wore a Haori like Inuyasha's except the pants legs were a smaller width and they were purple. Her top was white and a purple bow wound around her waist. Her hair was tied into a purple bow, and she had brown hair. Pointy ears, on the sides of her head. She had side bangs, but only on one side.

"Hi," The girl said. "I'm Kayo." Kagome nodded at her. "I'm Kagome." Kayo sniffed the air. "So your Inuyasha's mate?" Kagome blushed slightly and nodded her head. Kayo came up to Kagome and looped her arm through hers.

Kayo pulled Kagome inside, and left Inuyasha hanging outside. He rushed along into the house. Kayo pulled Kagome down a hall. She stopped at one room and pounded on the door. "Katsuro, come out and meet Kagome!"

A boy opened the door, rubbing his eyes. He wore the same as Inuyasha, except the color of it was midnight blue. All their eyes were gold, but this boy's was green. He had marks on his face, like sesshomaru.

His hair was black, and he had bangs that swept from one side of his face to the other. He had doggie ears, black too. "Hi, you must be Katsuro." Kagome held out her hand for him to shake it.

"Yeah yeah. And you're Kagome. Can I sleep now?" He had turned to his sister. "Just cause' you're eighteen now doesn't mean you can lie around on your ass." She narrowed her eyes at him

He stared back and closed the door in her face. She started grumbling and pulled Kagome into a room with cooking materials. Out of a doorway came a tall, beautiful woman. She wore a purple kimono and had black hair. She had a warm smile, and a happy face. "I'm Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother."

Izayoi walked up to Kagome and gave her a hug. "I know who you are dear. I have to; otherwise I wouldn't be a good mother to my son."

Then Izayoi walked to Inuyasha and smiled. She embraced him and he did so back. He buried his face in her kimono and she held him like a child. Soon they let go, and faced Kagome again.

"Hungry dear?" Izayoi said sweetly. Kagome nodded her head. "Hungry as a horse." Izayoi giggled. "Of course, after that long trip I expected so."

Izayoi opened a boiling pot, filled with vegetables. She had meat cooking over another fire, and she separated the food onto plates.

"Katsumi! Katsuro! Dinner time!" She shouted. Katsumi bounced into the room, holding a doll made of sticks. They all sat on the floor, and seconds later Katsuro entered. "Is it morning?" "Dear, if it was morning I wouldn't have called you for dinner." Izayoi smiled at her son.

They all chatted amongst themselves, while eating the delightful meal. "Mom, Can I have more?" Kagome giggled at Inuyasha. _"Of course he wants more." _She thought.

Izayoi refilled his plate and looked at Kagome. "So, how long has this been going on?" "Since we killed Naraku." She nodded her head. "Any kids yet? This must have been a year ago, right?" Kagome blushed.

"No kids yet, and yes it's been a year." "I hope you to get it going. You know, I soon want grandkids." Inuyasha almost spit out his food. "Mom, be patient!" He uttered.

Izayoi laughed. "I'm only kidding. I don't want you two rushing anything." Kagome smiled at her. "I'm off to bed kids. I'll in my room if you need me." Izayoi got up and walked to her room. Katsumi ran up to her and grabbed her hand, walking with her.

Kayo chatted with Kagome and Inuyasha for a while. Katsuro had stalked off to his room to be the lazy ass as Kayo calls it.

"So Kayo, who are you planning on mating?" Kayo blushed. "I've already mated. And he's just the most amazing person that you'll meet. I love him to death." Kagome smiled. "I know how you feel. How long have you guys been mated?"

"Two months." She sniffed the air. "In fact, he's here right now." Kagome looked at the opening of the hut expectantly.

In came a male, very tall, wearing a haori. (I know, it's like everyone is wearing these.) White long hair, with blue eyes. He smiled at Kayo. Kayo bounded up, ran and hugged him. He hugged back.

"I missed you," He said into her hair. "I missed you too." She snuggled to him tighter. Kagome sighed, feeling happy for the two. Inuyasha cleared his throat and Kagome glared at him. He shifted a little and looked a little scared.

"Hello Inuyasha. Who's this young beautiful lady with you?" He smiled at Kagome. Inuyasha glared at the male, and Kayo narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm Kagome." He nodded his head at her. "I'm Satoshi." "Nice to meet you Satoshi." "Same goes to you." They all talked to each other, Inuyasha more on the quiet side. "Hey Kagome, can we go for a walk?" She smiled at him. "Sure." She got up and grabbed Inuyasha's hand, but turned to Kayo.

"See you in the morning."She hugged Satoshi and Kayo. Then walked outside and waited for Inuyasha to come out.

Once he did, he started walking by her side. "Kagome, I really do consider having kids with you." Kagome thought for a second that he didn't sound like himself.

"Of course we'll have kids, and, truth be told I kind of want them soon." She grabbed his hand. "Alright, we'll start working on that when we get back to our village." He smiled pervertedly. "You sound like Mirku, you know that?" Kagome laughed.

"Keh." Was all he said. "Hey Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. "What?" "Try to find me!" She giggled and ran off into the forest.

Inuyasha chased after her, and lost her. But his smell helped. Though, he wanted to make it look like he lost her. "Oh Kagome..." He heard the sound of a giggle.

He neared a tree, knowing Kagome was behind. "Oh Kagome.." He called out once more. He went into stealth mode and made his steps silent.

He came behind her, and wrapped his arms around her. She jumped up in the air. Inuyasha buried his face into her neck, and kissed her scars-of-a-bite-mark and took a whiff of her in.

"You smell...amazing." She giggled and turned around. Kagome stared into his amber eyes. "Inuyasha..." She reached on her tippy-toes and crushed her lips to his. They kissed passionately, and Inuyasha tightened his arms around her.

He picked her up, and started walking to the hut. "You need rest," He whispered after they came up for air. She nodded her head. Once they got there, they entered their room. Inuyasha laid her down, and went beside her.

His arms wrapped firmly around her. "Night, Love you." Kagome said happily. "Keh, love you too." Inuyasha snuggled her. Soon, they both fell asleep.

In the morning, Inuyasha was woken up. "Come, quick Inuyasha! Kagome's gone!" Kayo had waked him up. Inuyasha jumped up and ran outside, following Kagomes trail. "Kagome!" He shouted. He ran into the yard, and found Kagome. Blood surrounded her body, and she lay on the ground motionless.

Inuyasha listened to Kagome's heartbeat, as it slowly faded away. Tears sprang into Inuyasha's eyes. "Ka-Kagome..."

**I'm so evil. Mwahahaha. I know, sad. Maybe you expected this if you read the summary. Maybe not. But in the end, I had to throw something in there to make it juicy. And boy do I taste that yummy juice. (I know, I'm weird.) Hoped you enjoyed. Reviewww. I'd love to see them, otherwise I threaten you with maybe ruining Inuyasha's life more.. By killing his family. MWAHAHAA *-Thunder rages.*Lol. Later guyss.**


End file.
